


Unexpected Chat

by Wishful86



Series: Tales of the Unexpected [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M, One tiny bit of language, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain has a few words for Robert regarding his relationship with Aaron. But it may not go how you think...</p><p>This came from a mention in my other story 'Unexpected Space' but can be read alone. </p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to use this space to thank everyone who read, gave kudos to and/or commented on 'Unexpected Space'. I really didn't know how it would go down because it was a bit different but all the lovely feedback has made me think that I may try something like that again...
> 
> This hopefully takes you a little bit by surprise too...

The last of Charity’s shouts rang behind the door but Robert waited a moment. He had no intention of interrupting Cain and Charity having one of their barnies. He'd heard their yelling as soon as he entered through the back door of the pub. It was something about Belle and the fact that Charity had given shocking advice. He had no interest in that. So with all seemingly quiet now, he opened the door and walked inside. 

Cain was still there. Stood texting. Robert faltered but only slightly, managing to offer a ‘Hey,’ in the older man's direction before he carried on to collect his jacket off the back of a chair. 

Robert felt Cain’s eyes watching him as he picked up his jacket. 

“So,” Cain narrowed his eyes at him, “Chas told me you've been staying here.”

“Yeah,” Robert froze and looked up, “Aaron wanted to give us another go.” It seemed important to point out it was Aaron’s decision. 

Cain took a step forward and Robert hated how it made him tense. Hated how Cain could still unsettle him. Worse, he could see that Cain enjoyed his discomfort. 

Robert sighed, “Look if you are going to give me a beating, can we just get it over with?”

Cain's eyes glinted, “Who said anything about a beating?”

Robert scoffed, “You're Cain Dingle- it’s kind of implied.”

Cain smirked, “I'll take that as a compliment.”

“You would,” Robert muttered. 

Cain rolled his eyes and put his phone away in his top pocket, “I’m not going to hit you.”

“Huh. You’re loosing your touch.”

“I can change my mind?”

“No, I'm good.”

“Right, well, sit down.”

Robert eyed the older man cautiously for a second before deciding to do what he was asked and sat down at the table. Cain slid in the seat opposite. 

“I don’t normally do this,” Cain admitted, “I normally only step in when it’s gone wrong.”

Robert blinked, “You’ve lost me?”

Cain lent forward, “I don’t normally interfere with my kids’ relationships before they go south.”

“Thanks for the optimism,’ Robert stated flatly. Although he internally smiled at Cain calling Aaron one of his ‘kids’.

Cain shook his head, “No, no, you're not going south.”

Robert frowned, “In that case- thanks for the optimism.”

“Look, just shut-up will you? I'm trying to...I don’t want Aaron to get hurt.”

“Neither do I.”

Cain looked at Robert. Really looked. “I actually believe you.”

“Well then...” Robert quirked his brow.

Cain sighed and ran a hand down his face, “Problem is...our Aaron is already hurt.”

Robert lowered his eyes, “I know.”

“You’ve stuck by him,” Cain stated.

“Of course I have,” Robert raised his eyes again sharply.

“Others wouldn’t have done,” Cain pointed out. He loved Aaron. He loved him like he was his own son. He would do anything to defend and protect him. But he also knew that Aaron wasn’t easy. 

“I'm not going anywhere,” Robert said firmly. He didn’t like the thought of anyone walking away from Aaron. Even if they were hypothetical. 

Cain considered him again, “Then we’re here for you.”

Robert's eyes widened, “Excuse me?”

Cain bobbed his head, “The family; we're here for you both.”

“You...you're serious?” Robert stammered out. He felt the beginnings of warmth seeping through his body.

Cain sat back, “Ok, I admit, I wasn’t happy about you and him. I've wanted to kill you on several occasions. Nearly succeeded-“

“What?” Robert squinted. Warmth forgotten.

“Doesn’t matter,” Cain waved him off and continued, “But then you actually started to prove yourself. And as my annoying, but wise, wife pointed out to me, I was a total bastard before I got with her.”

Robert started to open his mouth.

“Don’t,” Cain warned before the younger man made some quip about still being a total bastard.

Robert closed his mouth again.

“I’m still no saint,” Cain conceded, “But I like to think that that side of me only appears now if it’s needed to protect my family.”

Robert tilted his head, “So...”

“So...you can keep your edge, Robert, but you use it to keep Aaron safe, OK?”

A small smile took over his lips at Cain's unexpected advice. “Ok,” Robert agreed.

Cain’s brow knitted together, “If you ever-“

“I won’t,” Robert cut in, knowing where Cain was headed. 

“You better not. Because I swear anyone who causes Aaron anymore hurt...well, I'll make their life a living hell.”

“I’d be right there with you,” Robert affirmed. 

Cain nodded sharply, “Good.”

Robert shifted slightly, “Cain, I lov- I really care about Aaron. I always have done. And I meant what I said a few weeks ago, I'll always look out for him.”

“Right, if you’re gonna start getting mushy then I think my work is done,” Cain said standing up.

“That’s it?” Robert asked momentarily confused.

Cain looked down at him, “If you really want a beating-“

“No, no,” Robert said quickly, “I just thought...“

Cain clapped his shoulder, pleased to see Robert flinch a little, “What can I say? I'm full of surprises.”

“Huh,” Robert snorted, “Wait till I tell Aaron.”

Cain lent in so he was close to Robert's face, “You tell Aaron nothing, OK? Under any circumstances.”

“Alright,” Robert agreed, trying to hold back a gulp. 

Cain accepted this and stood back up straight. As he turned to walk to the door, Robert's voice stopped him,

“Thanks Cain,” he said with a knowing look.

Cain nodded. “Don’t mention it,” he replied before leaving.

Robert sat staring for a moment trying to make sense of what had happened. Had he just been accepted by the Dingles? A year ago, he was still trying to worm his way into the Whites and no matter what he did he never felt as supported or accepted by them. He thought people like the Whites were everything. Had everything. How stupid he had been. 

Robert Sugden, Honorary Dingle. He'd never admit it to anyone but he smiled at the prospect. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Cain didn't hit him!
> 
> I can honestly see Cain and Robert getting on... maybe it's just me? lol


End file.
